


The Bonds Of Time.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds Of Time.

Romana had always known that someone would need her at some point and, since she had left Gallifrey she had been less rough on people, although it had taken her time to learn to forgive people at first. She had been startled, however, when she opened the doors of her own personal TARDIS, to find the Rani sprawled at her feet, broken, bloodied and sobbing weakly, clearly both terrified and desperate. Romana's hearts all but bled for the woman and she knelt quickly, stroking the Rani's hair from her face, her touch gentle. 

"What happened? Are you able to stand?"   
The Rani looked up at her with bleary, unfocused eyes.

"I... have...no idea!"  
"Oh, you poor woman."

Romana moved to scoop Rani up, carrying her inside and settling her on the closest sofa, her touch gentle as she moved to smooth Rani's hair out of her eyes, her touch tender even as she moved to check the pulse rates, her smile soft. 

"You should be alright in a moment."

She had sensed just how broken the woman was, her voice gentling further. 

"He broke you... didn't he?"  
"Who did?"  
"Oh... well... either the Doctor or the Master..."  
"The one with the beard…"  
"The Master... as usual. Are you in any pain?"  
"No..."  
"I hoped not."

Romana was smiling softly. 

"At least your safe now."  
Rani laughed softly and nodded. Romana smiled and kissed her gently. Rani meeped with surprise but kissed back.   
"Precious girl."  
Rani smiled weakly. Romana smiled tenderly, kissing her again sweetly. 

"Trust me?"  
Rani smiled and nodded.   
"Let me take care of you?"   
Rani nodded again. Romana smiled and kissed her again tenderly. 

"My precious Rani."  
Rani purred into the kiss. Romana smiled and allowed the kiss to deepen. Rani murred meekly. Romana smiled softly, moving to caress her cheek gently. 

"Still timid?"  
Rani shook her head.   
"Good."

Romana smiled, moving to let her hand slide down Rani's neck, her touch tender even now. 

"Let me undress you?"   
"You may."  
Romana smiled and slowly moved to remove Rani's clothing, her touch gentle. 

"Tell me if I hurt you?"   
"I will."   
Romana smiled and kissed her sweetly, her touch light even as she moved to cup and caress Rani's breasts. Rani shivered and murred.   
"Alright, darling?"  
"Yesss."  
"Good girl."

Romana was smiling even as her hand slid lower. Rani began to purr.   
"Happy, sweet girl."   
Rani nodded. Romana smiled and kissed her again sweetly, moving to gently caress Rani's inner thigh. Rani shivered.   
"Okay baby?"  
Rani nodded. Romana smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Rani mewled. Romana purred tenderly, moving to set a slow, steady and teasing pace. Rani bucked her hips in time with her finger movements. Romana smiled softly and sped up a little. Rani mewed louder and bucked her hips faster.   
"Good girl."

Romana murmured, speeding up a little more. 

"That's my girl."  
Rani mewled and purred and pushed back just as hard and as fast. Romana smiled and sped up a little more. 

"Come for me darling."  
Rani screamed and came apart, burrowing closer to Romana as she finally relaxed. The kindness of Romana had always kept her from falling apart.


End file.
